


Passing Darkness

by Lunarium



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Depression, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Éomer watches his sister and ponders.





	Passing Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/gifts).



Éomer was not oblivious; he knew of the shadow that grew in his sister’s heart, of the darkness which haunted her steps. Though rumors, he had heard of her intentions on the battlefield. She hadn’t hide back the tears. She didn’t deny them. 

She was smiling this morning. Though the sadness was not fully gone, hope lingered on the forefront of her mind, daring as her. A laugh carried in the air, strengthening her steps as she sprung towards a friend. Sunlight glistened her hair. 

And Éomer glanced away with a smile. Perhaps, he pondered, this darkness too is passing.


End file.
